herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aila Jyrkiäinen
Aila Jyrkiäinen (アイラ・ユルキアイネン Aira Yurukiainen) is a character that appears in the Gundam Build Fighters ''television series and the ''Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars television special. Aila is the main heroine of the series who previously work with Nemesis,a organization wanted to gain bunch promotion with any means even need to abuse her with Embody System. She is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Vicky Allington in the English version of the anime. Appearance Personailty At the first time, Aila is a very quiet girl and always looks with lack of emotion. However, this seems to be a front, as she has been shown to be able to express emotions, as shown in her encounter with Reiji. Similar to him, Aila is enormous appetite and like to buy or try lot of food. Due what already done to Nemesis toward her, Aila dislike Gunpla battle, claim it very pathetic. Aila wanted to stop to have Gunpla Battle and life as normal girl, but she couldn't help because she know she has no idea about her own life due she grown as a orphan. After Aila freed from Nemesis influence, she become more lively and outspoken. This reaches a zenith where Aila asks China to help her construct a custom Gunpla, hoping to spend more time with Reiji as well as desiring a rematch with him. History Grow up as orphan street little girl in Finland, in her youth, Aila already shown to have unique ability able to see Plavsky particle flow and able to predict the battle. Because of her ability, she was found by Flana institute and Nemesis, and Nine Barthes wanted to recruit her to be part with Nemesis.However, due to the numerous experiments and regime the institute imposed on her, she came to dislike Gunpla Battle. At the some point, when Barthes wanted to her to have training again, she nagged at him that she is quit and feel bored. However, Barthes berate her because she already paid for it and threaten her to back to her old life with full of poverty and scold her to not using a rude words to him. Trivia * Aila character is a combination to Allenby Breadsley from G-Gundam and Soma Peries from Gundam 00. ''Aila share similar characteristic with Soma/Marie (coincidentally, both their suit number series (Soma Tieren Taozi and Ahead Smultron with Aila gunpla miss sazabi) have their initial name, '''SP' for Soma Peries and AC for Aila Custom) and share similar personality with Allenby. * She seems to rely more on her suit's funnels then using her close-quarters weaponry while fighting in her Qubeley Papillion. The fighting style is similar to Cyber-Newtype pilots such as Elpeo Ple and Marida Cruz. * Because of her outspoken personality, Aila considers to be Tsundere. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Selfless Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Pessimists Category:Pure Good Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Stalkers